Layouts of circuit elements in integrated circuits can greatly affect performance and die areas of the circuits. For example, a non-optimized layout can result in a circuit having additional circuitry and/or additional loads to other circuits. The additional circuitry increases the die area of the total circuits. In some situations, the additional loads degrade the read speed of a memory macro.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.